A conventional head structure for Venetian blind includes a head rail 1xe2x80x2 having a flat bottom surface 2, two mounting members 5xe2x80x2 visibly assembled to two ends of the head rail 1xe2x80x2, and a slat tilting gear 4xe2x80x2 generally controlled via a rigid wand 43xe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 1. While the head rail 1xe2x80x2 has a flat bottom surface 2, slats 3 of the Venetian blind have an arched profile. When the arched slats 3 are in a fully lifted position, they are in contact with the flat bottom surface 2 of the head rail 1xe2x80x2 only in an extremely small area. When the lifted slats 3 are subjected to compression toward the head rail 1xe2x80x2 , they tend to deform at two longitudinal edges. The mounting members 5xe2x80x2 are normally located at two outer ends of the head rail 1xe2x80x2 and have an appearance quietly different from that of the head rail 1xe2x80x2 to spoil an integral beauty of the Venetian blind. The wand 43xe2x80x2 of the slat tilting gear 4xe2x80x2 for tilting the slats 3 is an elongate member downward extended from the bottom of the head rail 1xe2x80x2. It not only adversely affects the integral beauty of the Venetian blind, but also occupies additional space when the slats 3 are lifted for storing or transporting the Venetian blind. Moreover, the wand 43xe2x80x2 is easily broken at collision with other things.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved head structure for Venetian blind to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved head structure for Venetian blind, so that the slats of the Venetian blind would not deform when they are in a fully lifted position, and the whole head structure has a beautiful integral appearance.
To achieve the above and other objects, the head structure for Venetian blind according to the present invention mainly includes a head rail having a concave bottom surface, two mounting members assembled to the head rail and invisible from a front side of the head rail, and a slat tilting gear controlled via tilt cords instead of a rigid wand. The concave bottom surface of the head rail has a curvature close to that of slats of the Venetian blind, so that the slats in a fully lifted position fitly bear against the bottom of the head rail to avoid deformation. The tilt cords, the invisibly assembled mounting members, and the lifted slats fitly bearing against the head rail not only creates beautiful integral appearance for the Venetian blind, but also enables reduced volume of the Venetian blind for convenient packing, storage, and transport thereof.